Batman Issue 698
Synopsis "Riddle Me This, Part 1: Black Magic Tricks" Someone catches Dick and it is Jason in his Batman costume telling Dick that he will never be better than Bruce no matter how hard he tries. Oracle is the next one to catch him and she tells Dick to not listen to Jason as Jason has always been jealous of him. She then says that he is a good Batman but that it is Dick Grayson that has irked her. She let’s go and Dick tries to reach out to Bruce’s skeleton but continues to fall while screaming “Bruce.” Dick wakes up from his nightmare. Dick wakes up from his nightmare. Alfred comes into his room and brings him some tea that is the antidote for Hugo Strange’s toxin that is still affecting Dick’s system. Alfred tells Dick that Commissioner Gordon left a message about a homicide that might be linked to Mr. Zsasz. Dick drops his tea and heads off to the crime scene as Batman. Dick is going through all the information he has on the murders. He sees that both murders were of guys that dealt with finance. Alfred asks what Dick is looking at and he says that the last victim that has been found died in an apartment fire that makes him resemble Two-Face. He says all this seems to be connected to Firefly. Oracle is able to track down where the call came from and Batman heads over there with only 16 seconds left. As he is driving a woman comes and uses a flamethrower on him. The clock continues to tick down and Batman makes quick work of the gang that is trying to attack him. Batman says the guy worked at a string of chop-shops around Gotham so the guy was small potatoes. Gordon says he and his men are looking for Mr. Freeze. Batman says that it only looks like Mr. Freeze did it. He says the murders are supposed to fool everyone but him. Gordon thinks Batman is being watched. Batman has Alfred run the face through the Bat-computer and finds out the name of the guy is Sebastian Rothschild and changed his name to Sebastian Blackspell. The Blackspell’s files say he was arrested 15 years ago in New York City and is said to be a magician. Batman enters Rothschild place and sees a dead body on a table. On the wall Batman notices all of the victims pictures on the wall. Part of the victims is Riddler with a Joker smile on him. Batman notices he is being watched and goes outside to chase down Blackspell. Blackspell uses a smoke trick in order to disappear. Batman heads into a building and dives down the building to the first floor. Batman heads into a room and finds Riddler with a Joker smile on his face. Appearances "Riddle Me This, Part 1: Black Magic Tricks" Individuals *Batman *Kate Spencer *Alfred Pennyworth *James Gordon *Harvey Bullock *The Riddler *Firefly *Sebastian Blackspell Locations *Gotham City **Arkham Asylum Items *Batcomputer Category:Batman (Volume 1) Issues